ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo Raising/Go on a Walk
Category:Chocobo Raising Chocobo Raising Guide Note: Please put information pertaining to walks in the discussion thread. This is a Chocobo Raising option: Short ]] ]] * The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: **San d'Oria: West Ronfaure **Bastok: North Gustaberg **Windurst: East Sarutabaruta * Your chocobo may meet other chocobos and make new friends! The timing for making a friend seems to be random, as there have been reports that this has happened on the first walk, and others that it took until the fifth. Usually, after meeting your friend three times, you will receive the Key Item for a Story. The giving of the story has been reported to have happened as soon as the second meeting, and as late as the fifth. ** Bastok: You'll meet Zopago who is raising Blood, and tells you the Story of a Worrisome Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in Bastok, Zopago will introduce you to Chaos. ***If you begin a third Chocobo in Bastok, your Chocobo will make friends with Devil. ** Windurst: You'll meet Pulonono who is raising Spring, and tells you the Story of a Youthful Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in Windurst, Pulonono will introduce you to Melody. ***If you begin a third Chocobo in Windurst, your Chocobo will make friends with Poetic. ** San d'Oria: You'll meet Hantileon who is raising Air, and tells you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in San d'Oria, Hantileon will introduce you to Ice. ***If you begin a third Chocobo in San d'Oria, your Chocobo will make friends with Sea. * You may find a lost chocobo, which will start the Lost Chick subevent. No matter what your chocobo's growth stage is, you will only find a chick on the Short Walk. * This increases your chocobo's Affection * This takes 25% of a newborn chocobo's Energy. Regular * The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: **San d'Oria: La Theine Plateau **Bastok: Konschtat Highlands **Windurst: Tahrongi Canyon * On your first walk your Chocobo will run into 3 trainers: Wahboud, Bashraf, and Foudeel. When this cutscene is obtained, a new care option is added Compete against Others. This is the same for all nations. * During the following walks, your chocobo may meet other chocobos and make new friends! **The timing for making a friend seems to be random, as there have been reports that this has happened on the second walk, and others that it took until the fifth. **When meeting other chocobos and their trainers you have the opportunity to learn a story. * This increases your chocobo's Affection. * Drains about 1/3 of the chocobo's energy. Long *Increases your chocobo's Affection. *The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: **San d'Oria (Jugner Forest): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus, as well as the other breeders Pulonono or Zopago. **Bastok (Pashhow Marshlands): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus, as well as the other breeders Hantileon or Pulonono. **Windurst (Meriphataud Mountains): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus, as well as the other breeders Hantileon or Zopago. *After meeting Brutus for the third time, he will tell you the Story of a Curious Chocobo. Note that for all three nations, you will only meet Brutus on a Long walk. *This option uses somewhere between 40-60% of your chocobo's energy. *May raise strength and endurance a slight amount. Items Found by Chocobos As of the 12/21/06 version update, chocobos may now find items for you during walks. This is indicated by a sparkling object on ground during the cutscene. To retrieve the item choose 'Watch over Chocobo' care option. In the event that your inventory is full when you wish to retrieve this item, you will not be able to get it. However, you can simply close out of the chocobo raising screen, clean your inventory, and choose to "Watch over Chocobo" again, to get the item.